Takkra
The Takkra (also known as Hunter-Killer) is a weapon found in Unreal II: The Awakening. __TOC__ Overview Another weapon created from Drakk technology on Na Koja Abad. Takkra are small bot-like floating electric balls. These are very unique, as when activated, work on their own. Takkras were invented by the scientists of Izanagi Corporation, after finding a Drakk structure on Na Koja Abad. Another weapon that was on research there was the Drakk Laser Rifle. The Takkra looks like a small ball but is useful and fun. When the crosshairs lock on a target (the Takkra targets enemies automatically), the Takkra is released and will circle the prey firing energy bolts that do minimal damage until one of them dies or the prey manages to hide behind a door or in a narrow corridor. If the Takkra manages to kill the enemy, it explodes, so it is not possible to get the ball back when activated. Now, the alternate fire is very similar, though somewhat different. It will shot a Takkra in defense mode that will fly around you where ever you go, and protect you in many ways. It will circle you and automatically attack any nearby enemies that tries to attack you. They can act as a shield and even attack enemies with beams like the primary fire ones. Also, it will shoot most projectiles out of the air before they can hit you. In this mode the Takkra keeps following you until someone destroys it (or the level ends). Tips and tricks * Takkras are definitely spectacular to watch and can be useful, but they are also very ineffective. Takkra shots do so little damage to enemies that even after repeated hits it hardly amounts to much. For example, it takes at least 25 hits for a Takkra to kill a medium-armored Skaarj on Medium difficulty, making it slightly weaker than the primary fire blasts from the Dispersion Pistol. That makes the first trigger somewhat useless in usual fights; but when fighting bosses, it can be quite a good health drain for the opponent. The secondary fire is somewhat more promising, because the Takkra can circle you potentially forever and its ability to shoot projectiles out of the air is fairly effective. Also, it can be launched before the start of a battle so you won't have to launch it and then switch back to another weapon while possibly being fired upon. Overall the secondary fire is more effective and lasts longer, but even then it won't be much of help. It is still useful as a defensive device before boss fights. * The Takkra can disrupt the enemy's fighting ability. This is good if you want to focus on one enemy. * The defense mode is are great for ambush attacks, and will save you if you use them right. Trivia * Use cheats and have thirty of these flying around you, and see how long it takes for the "swoosh" sound to get annoying. * The Takkra can also deflect bullets and other hitscan attacks. * Three Takkras can be found in NC962VIII, in the second map on top of one of the pillars. Gallery Takkra_profile.jpg External links and references See also